Quién necesita amigos
by AtElectricChapel
Summary: Los amigos son frívolos y difíciles cuando Hermione y Blaise comienzan a salir, especialmente sus amigos. Malfoy se muestra particularmente ofendido por la presencia de Hermione. Traducción de AtElectricChapel del original "Who needs friends" de camnz.
1. Chapter 1

_Ésta es una traducción del relato original en inglés "Who Needs Friends" de la autora camnz, de quien tengo autorización para realizarla. Para cualquier otra petición de una traducción de un relato del inglés al español, por favor, comunicádmelo enviándome un mensaje privado o un review. Si sois autores decídmelo simplemente y si deseáis que contacte con otro autor que escriba en inglés, igualmente. Muchas gracias por la lectura, os dejo que disfrutéis con la obra:_

_AtElectricChapel_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Ni yo ni la autora original de éste fanfic realizamos ningún escrito con ánimo de lucrarnos a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

"**¿QUIÉN NECESITA AMIGOS?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hermione conoció a Blaise en el trabajo. Obviamente, lo había visto en el colegio, pero nunca le había conocido de verdad. De hecho ni siquiera podía recordar el haber hablado con él, o haberse fijado especialmente. Pero en cuanto entró en la oficina, desde luego que se fijó. Era increíblemente atractivo. De tez oscura, encantador, e impecablemente trajeado.

No era algo que a ella le importara normalmente, pero el conjunto hizo revolotear mariposas en su estómago. La sorprendió al principio.

Él era un asesor legal. El tipo de rico de antigua familia.

Hermione era administradora legal, un trabajo bastante más emocionante que el nombre del título.

Su trabajo era gestionar y promulgar las nuevas leyes, al mismo tiempo que las viejas.

Una posición que la permitía seleccionar muchas de las leyes más arcaicas y obsoletas para que el Wizengamot deliberase las mismas. Había conseguido la retracción de leyes gravemente injustas.

El trabajo no estaba extraordinariamente bien pagado, peor ella tenía la oportunidad de mejorar la sociedad y a todos los miembros que la conformaban.

Harry y Ron también trabajaban en el Ministerio, a tan sólo una planta, en el departamento de Aurores.

Dados sus trabajos (tan dispares) apenas se cruzaban, pero los tres salían juntos como tenían por costumbre. De hecho, muchos de los Gryffindor aún seguían saliendo los fines de semana de bares por el Callejón Diagon.

Aún quedaba rastro de las divisiones del mundo mágico, algo menos, pero ahí quedaban. En la sociedad mágica no era correcto mencionar a ésta clase de gente, pero había sido tarea difícil eliminarlos. Aunque se hubieran hecho grandes avances: las antiguas familias simpatizantes de Voldemort habían sido fuertemente censurados y la gran mayoría de los Mortífagos (ya perturbados) arrestados en Azkaban por el resto de sus días. Los más listos, los cuerdos, siempre encontraban maneras de evitarlo. Mostraban remordimientos y suplicaban. Ésos quedaban, literalmente libres de castigo, cual fuera su crimen.

Esto desesperaba a Hermione. Pero la trayectoria social mejoraba, así que merecía la pena el esfuerzo de tratar de integrarles.

Por ejemplo, intentarlo con Blaise no había sido difícil. Era encantador, listo e innegablemente sexy. Y estaba claro que no la odiaba. Hermione había estado demasiado distraída para darse cuenta de que él acudía a su oficina más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Y entonces un día él la pidió salir a tomar el almuerzo. Hermione aceptó. Después de todo tan solo era un almuerzo, la gente almuerza todos los días. Pero tras ése almuerzo, fue la invitación a cenar un viernes. Se avergonzaba a sí misma de lo encantada que estaba sólo por haber sido invitada por él. Anteriormente había flirteado de éste modo con Oliver Wood, pero aquello no funcionó.

LA cena fue estupenda, en el mejor restaurante al que ella había ido en todo el mundo mágico. Había ido a restaurantes elegantes antes, –con sus padres, claro, y en el mundo muggle-.

Durante la cena, Hermione se encandiló con los dedos de Blaise. Largos. Tenía unas manos muy bonitas. Acompañadas de una increíblemente sexy sonrisa también.

Se acostó con el en la segunda cita. Ella no podía esperar, no le veía la utilidad de hacerse la remilgada: ella lo deseaba, él la deseaba y el sexo era magnífico.

Desde entonces habían empezado a almorzar todos los días. A pasar el fin de semana juntos en su piso.

Harry y Ron no se tomaron a la tremenda que ella saliera con un Slytherin; aceptaban que, si ella tenía que salir con uno, al menos que saliera con el mejor. Aunque estuvieran silenciosos y reservados cuando ella invitó a Blaise a salir todos juntos un viernes noche.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Mione?- Preguntó Ron mientras Hermione y él esperaban a que prepararan sus bebidas en la barra.- te recuerdo que en él colegio él antes muerto que dejarse ver con alguien que no fuera sangre limpia y estuviera sana como una manzana.

-Él ya no es así- Dijo Hermione.- Y si alguna vez lo fue realmente, no es como si no lo conociéramos. Y es una buena señal que la gente como él salga con gente como yo. Y, ¿quién puede echarle la culpa? Soy lista, guapa e impresionante, no te atrevas a discutir conmigo.

-Ni se me ocurriría. Eres una discutidora profesional, no puedo llevarte la contraria en tus argumentos, pero no quiero que te haga daño. Ésos cabrones lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron en el colegio.

-Ésos fueron Malfoy y sus matones, y Blaise no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy.

-Podrías haber escogido mejor.-Dijo Ron.

-Tan sólo estamos saliendo, divirtiéndonos.- Respondió.- Y me está tratando muy bien, no soy idiota, Ron, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que aguantaría a alguien que no me tratara al menos amigablemente?

-¿Y que hay de Wood? Los dos parecíais congeniar y él es un jugador profesional de Quidditch. Las chicas besan el suelo por donde él pisa.

-Pues verás, yo no soy ninguna lameculos y no hacíamos tan buena pareja. No salió como yo esperaba y sencillamente, Blaise apareció y de momento funciona. Nos gusta estar el uno con él otro, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar.

-Pues creo que Harry se lo está pensando- Comentó ron, casi conspirativo.- Espero que no lo haga, Katie está empezando a lanzarme ésa mirada, ya sabes, la de "estoy esperando que me digas algo, venga". ¿A qué tantas prisas? Tú no te las das. Ojalá hubiera más chicas como tú.

-Empollona sabelotodo con tendencia a patear toda ley hecha por el hombre.

-Excepto por ése detalle.

-A veces me pregunto si hay algo de mí que realmente te guste.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.- Dijo Ron.- No eres perfecta, nadie lo es, además, aparentemente, tienes un gusto atroz para los hombres.

-¿Quién tiene mal gusto para los hombres?- Preguntó Ginny así como entraba en le bar.

-Hermione.- Respondió Ron.

-No es cierto.

-Veamos… ¿alto, moreno y atractivo?- Dijo Ginny señalando con la cabeza a Blaise, que estaba sentado hablando con Lavender Brown.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que emplea un tío como él frente al espejo? Tendrías que luchar con él por el baño todas las mañanas. Aunque algo está claro, seguramente tú no gastas mucho tiempo mirándote como él. No parece tu tipo, ni tú el suyo.

Hermione miró a Ginny pidiéndola ayuda, sospechando que Ron no tenía ni idea de todas las maneras en las que la estaba insultando.

-Mírale- Continuaba.- ¿Quién lleva ropa como ésa? Alguien ha debido pasarse horas haciendo las costuras de ésos pantalones.

-Ha estado en el trabajo.- Le defendió Hermione.- Él es abogado, los abogados necesitan un aspecto profesional.

-Ron solo está celoso porque no podría parecerse a él ni aunque lo intentara.- Dijo Ginny.- Apuesto a que la ropa ele queda aún mejor cuando se la estás quitando.

Hermione ahogó un grito y le dirigió a Ginny un golpe en la mano por ser tan franca.

Pero era verdad, si él estaba increíble de alguna manera, ésa era cuando estaba desnudo. Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-Pervertida.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me niego a formar parte de ésta conversación.- Dijo Ron cogiendo su bebida y lanzándoles una mirada cargada de odio mientras volvía a la mesa.

-Es guapísimo.- Dijo Ginny. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, simplemente asintiendo para secundar a Ginny.

-Tengo que llevar a alguien.- Dijo Blaise mientras se estiraba en la cama la mañana siguiente.- De no hacerlo las esposas de los compañeros se pasarán todo el año sugiriéndome citas y no pienso dejar que vuelva a pasar otro año más.

-Pobrecito mío. ¿De veras ésas madrazas están detrás de ti en todo lo que haces?

-Creo que he sido presentado a cada mujer soltera que haya pasado alguna vez por la oficina. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, vendrás conmigo incluso aunque tenga que chantajearte.

-Y ¿con qué me chantajearías?

-¿Qué hay de éstos hoyuelos justo encima de ese alegre y pequeño trasero que tienes?- Dijo mientras trazaba el sitio mencionado.-…¿O esa marquita de nacimiento en el muslo interior?

-No te atreverías

-Soy un hombre desesperado.- Dijo con la sonrisa más sexy de todo su repertorio. La del tipo que no admite resistencia.

-Está bien.- Dijo con fingida resignación.- Iré.

-Entonces por supuesto tendré que demostrarte mi gratitud.- Dijo mientras la colocaba debajo de sí mismo.- Quizá empezando ahora.- Lo dijo y la besó. Habían estado juntos lo suficiente como para que sus besos y caricias resultaran tan cómodas, tan correctas y tan, tan excitantes.

Blaise se quedó el fin de semana entero, y cabe decir que para poco abandonó la cama. Excepto para comer (e incluso eso lo hacía bastante excitante). Una semana de ensoñaciones y anticipación. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se preguntó su no podría hacer nada para que ésa semana se repitiera toda su vida.

Ella iba a ir a una cena de trabajo de la empresa de Blaise la próxima semana. Tendría que encontrar tiempo para comprar algo apropiado para la ocasión. Ella no tenía nada especialmente comprado para aquel tipo de ocasiones. Tenía algunas prendas que había llevado para todas las celebraciones tras la caída de Voldemort como componente del "Trío de Oro". Pero habían pasado cinco años desde entonces, y las cosas habían cambiado. Y con ellas, sus gustos.

Las cosas habían sido tan duras y sombrías entonces. Era sorprendente cómo de diferente era todo ahora. Ella no podía hacerse a la idea de una vida mejor que la que estaba llevando ahora. Un trabajo excitante (aunque no exactamente lucrativo), un hogar acogedor para ella sola y un hombre encantador al que adoraba. Lo cierto es que todo había salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ésta es una traducción del relato original en inglés "Who Needs Friends" de la autora camnz, de quien tengo autorización para realizarla. Para cualquier otra petición de una traducción de un relato del inglés al español, por favor, comunicádmelo enviándome un mensaje privado o un review. Si sois autores decídmelo simplemente y si deseáis que contacte con otro autor que escriba en inglés, igualmente. Muchas gracias por la lectura, os dejo que disfrutéis con la obra:_

_AtElectricChapel_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Ni yo ni la autora original de éste fanfic realizamos ningún escrito con ánimo de lucrarnos a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

"**¿QUIÉN NECESITA AMIGOS?**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Durante la semana, Hermione fue a comprar un vestido en el mundo muggle. Mientras que éstos presentaban una gran variedad, los del mundo mágico eran todos bastante parecidos y de tonos oscuros. O directamente negros.

Con el paso de los años, Hermione se acomodó con no conformarse completamente con las normas del mundo mágico. No estaba tan preocupada por su herencia muggle como acostumbraba. Había sido tan firme de ser siempre la mejor, siempre queriendo demostrar que era así. Ahora no es que necesitara comprobarlo, ya que se había dado cuenta de que lo era. Quizá incluso mejor.

La madurez tenía sus recompensas, al igual que la extranjería.

Hermione estaba excusada de pequeñas excentricidades que no les estaban permitidas a mujeres de "orígenes más afortunados". Eso le daba una pequeña ventaja de libertad.

Una de las importantes era que sus padres muggles no la presionaban ni por casarse ni por ser abuelos, a la tierna edad de 23 años. Los niños de sangre mágica estaban llamados a dejar de gatear y fantasear infantilmente mucho más rápido que los niños normales, lo cual Hermione no entendía, ya que los magos vivían prácticamente para siempre. Bueno, al menos bastante más que la media de mortalidad muggle.

Hasta aquí, Blaise nunca pareció molesto por su parte muggle. Las cosas pequeñas que le hacían destacar.

Para el deleite de la familia de Ron, en el mundo muggle y sus costumbres, Blaise se avergonzaba a veces cuando Hermione hacía cosas muggles, usaba expresiones muggles o llevaba ropa muggle. Blaise no aguantaba cuando Hermione usaba botas camperas, porque, para él, no eran lo suficientemente femeninas.

Aquella noche llevaría un bolso de mano con su vestido, algo que no se solía usar en el mundo mágico, ya que ellos preferían bolsitas decoradas. Pero el bolso iba con el vestido y a ella le gustaba, punto redondo.

Blaise fue a buscarla y esperó delante de su puerta. Estaba tan estúpidamente favorecido en su túnica de vestir. Parecía realmente que hubiera estado hecho para llevar aquellas ropas.

-Eh.- Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras él la saludaba desde el umbral.

-Estás preciosa.- Admiró Blaise antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú no estás tan mal, pero me parece que ya lo sabes.- Hermione lo estaba provocando.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Siempre podemos quedarnos aquí…

-No me tientes.- Dijo él.- Porque, y aunque mataría por quedarme, el deber nos llama.

Blaise los apareció donde fuera que tenían que acudir.

Instrumentos encantados tocaban por su cuenta. Todos allí estaban vestidos de etiqueta y conversando en pequeños grupos o picoteando en una mesa bien cargada con aperitivos.

Hermione conocía a la mayoría de trabajadores de la empresa, al menos en el aspecto profesional, es decir, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para saber que la respetaban a ella y al silencioso poder que ejercía sobre su profesión.

-Ah, señorita Granger.- Saludó Mr. Holloway, del cual Hermione sabía que era el jefe de Blaise.- Un placer verla ésta noche. Interpreto que el señor Zabini y usted están juntos.

-Lo estamos.- Contestó Blaise lo bastante alto como para que las matriarcas cercanas pudieran oírle.

-Estupendo, pues.- Afirmó el otro hombre.- Espero que disfruten de la velada, una pequeña reunión de personal y amigos cercanos.

Hermione sabía que el señor Holloway estaba siendo modesto cuando lo llamó "pequeña reunión", ya que aquello era un tanto más que una tertulia entre colegas. O, tal vez, el señor Holloway hacía tertulias entre colegas así, sin gastos añadidos y corbatas negras.

-Blaise, -El señor Holloway le llamó la atención.- Creo que conoces al señor Malfoy, ¿verdad? Y ésta es la señorita Granger.

La alta figura de Lucius Malfoy la saludó y la mente de Hermione hizo una protesta aterrada y silenciosa.

Lo cierto es que se sentía muy incómoda con Lucios Malfoy cerca. Probablemente más que cualquiera en toda la sociedad. Era uno de los mortífagos más inteligentes, y sus contactos le habían librado de ser castigado por sus crímenes como uno de ellos.

-Ella es la acompañante del señor Zabini en ésta velada, creo recordar.- Dijo Mr. Holloway. - ¿Se conocían de algo?

Lucius Malfoy asintió brevemente a ambos.

-En efecto.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Solo en aquellas ocasiones en las que intentaste matarme" Contestó Hermione en su cerebro dibujando una sonrisa aceitosa.

-¿Le acompaña Draco ésta noche?- Preguntó Holloway.

"Sí, eso, ¿le acompaña?" Hermione continuaba su diálogo mental, ya que el momento y la conversación se tornaban cada vez más y más incómodos para ella.

-No, ésta noche se ha ido por ahí. Es difícil seguirle el ritmo últimamente.

-El señor Malfoy es un cliente fiel a ésta empresa desde hace mucho tiempo.- Informó Holloway a Hermione.

Ella se limitó a asentir y tomar un sorbo de champán. Malfoy y Holloway estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre relaciones con el ministro alemán, así que Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse.

"El mundo hubiera sido un lugar mejor si Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido acusado durante la guerra" pensó Hermione. Una reliquia del pasado, hubiera sido dejada donde pertenecía. Pero el estaba sano y poderoso, sus coqueteos con el lado oscuro no habían hecho mella en su influencia ni en su fortuna.

Hermione sabía que no era la única persona a la que Lucius Malfoy ponía los pelos de punta, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Él tenía a prácticamente cada político, reportero y jefe de departamento bailando en la palma de su mano.

Hermione sintió que a quienes les importaba con quien estaba, la regaban de miradas analíticas, y no era para menos dado el lugar que él tenía en aquella sociedad en la que no todos admitían que él estuviese con ella. Sus prejuicios ya no eran aceptados y todos eran al menos civilizados cuando se cruzaban con ella, pero ella podía notar el aire de desaprobación cuando ella se encontraba con alguno de ellos, efecto que se acentuaba con quienes habían nacido más tarde.

Las generaciones jóvenes la odiaban personalmente más allá de la línea de l prejuicio de pureza de sangre, pero eso también había disminuido con el tiempo. Algunos de las aversiones pasadas se habían transformado en curiosidad a medida que sus vidas se iban distanciando.

De ahí la preocupación de salir con Blaise Zabini. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione lo miraba, sabía que él valía la pena. De darse de otro modo, ella no estaría ahí, con él.

Cuando finalizó la fiesta Hermione estaba un poco achispada, ambos acabaron en su apartamento, tomándose su tiempo en desvestirse el uno al otro. Después de todo, tenían todo el fin de semana para disfrutar la compañía del otro.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Preguntó Blaise.- Conocías a alguna gente, ¿no?

-Los conocía por el trabajo, al menos por el nombre, así que reconocí a alguno. No ha estado mal. – Comentó Hermione.- Al final me mataban los pies.

-Tengo un almuerzo mañana. ¿Quieres venir? No es nada serio, vamos a ser solo unos cuantos colegas.

Ella se mordió el labio. Sí, sus colegas, Malfoy y otros tantos. No era precisamente el sábado de sus sueños, pero si iba a ser parte de la vida de Blaise, tendría que aceptar que se vez en cuando tendría que estar con sus amigos.

-Se portarán en condiciones, prometido.- Dijo él mientras sonreía, leyéndole la mente.

Hermione asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Blaise. No quería que la viera teniendo miedo.

Pero es que pasar una tarde entera en la compañía de los Slytherin, donde nunca estabas seguro de quién podía ser más hiriente, si los hombres o las mujeres, no era para menos.

Si había algo que no sucedería jamás en la historia mundial, sería ver a los Slytherin y a los Gryffindor salir por ahí juntos, pero como pareja, ellos tenían que pasar de un mundo a otro sin dañar ninguno de los dos. El problema era que Hermione era la que tenía el lado más difícil de aquel asunto.

Se preguntó si Blaise pensaba lo mismo o pensaría que ambos hacían esfuerzo similar por intentar salir con los amigos del contrario.

Al igual, pensaba Hermione, Blaise, quien en ése momento ponía nombres y apellidos a los lunares de su espalda, merecía la pena. Hasta si tenía que hacerse mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson.

E, incluso Malfoy, quien –Blaise le había asegurado- había madurado desde la última vez que lo vio, desde lo cual, Hermione reconoció, hacía bastante tiempo.

Pero ahora, y gracias al suntuoso hombre en su cama, haría el esfuerzo de incluirse en su círculo. Hermione deseó de veras que hubiera madurado de aquel niñato imbécil que una vez hubiera sido, pero sinceramente, no apostaría.

De cualquier manera, estaba segura de que podía llevarlo, lo había hecho antes y podría hacerlo ahora. No era como si cualquier bromita sobre sus padres o su estado de sangre fueran a afectarle. Desde luego, Hermione ya no tenía once años.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ésta es una traducción del relato original en inglés "Who Needs Friends" de la autora camnz, de quien tengo autorización para realizarla. Para cualquier otra petición de una traducción de un relato del inglés al español, por favor, comunicádmelo enviándome un mensaje privado o un review. Si sois autores decídmelo simplemente y si deseáis que contacte con otro autor que escriba en inglés, igualmente. Muchas gracias por la lectura, os dejo que disfrutéis con la obra:_

_AtElectricChapel_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Ni yo ni la autora original de éste fanfic realizamos ningún escrito con ánimo de lucrarnos a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

"**¿QUIÉN NECESITA AMIGOS?"**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A primera hora de la mañana, Hermione ya estaba lista. Llevaba puesta una falda de lápiz y un cardigan: sencillo y bonito. Blaise había vuelto a casa para cambiarse antes del almuerzo.

Un poco de acondicionador y brillo de labios, y Hermione ya estaba lista. Rara vez usaba maquillaje durante el día, y no necesitaba, de hecho, ya que iba a almorzar con los Slytherin. Si las cosas acababan feas, simplemente se iría y ya está.

Blaise llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos. Era ridículo como la simple visión del hombre con el que estaba saliendo podía alegrarla y emocionarla. Pero era tan perfecto. Y ella, naturalmente, no merecía otra cosa que lo mejor.

Estaba tan, tan guapo (cómo no), con una indumentaria más casual que su traje de trabajo, pero seguía siendo más formal que cuando Ron o Harry pretendían arreglarse para cualquier ocasión.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Blaise.- Te juro que te comería aquí mismo.

Tras sonrojarse, asintió. No se había acostumbrado del todo a los cumplidos y al principio todos la pillaban desprevenida, pero estaba mejorando.

Él los apareció en lo que debía ser un restaurante, en un lugar más privado que los siempre transitados lugares Callejón Diagón, es más, cada mesa tenía su propia habitación.

-Blaise, ya estás aquí.- Dijo alguien. Flint. Hermione no le había visto en años. Y seguía teniendo aquellos piños. Probablemente estaría mucho mejor si hiciera algo con ésa dentadura. Le daban un aspecto de cavernícola. Hermione pensó que su padre no podría evitar decírselo.

Y allí estaban, los Slytherin (bueno, algunos de ellos), Miles Bletchey, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Grass y Graeme Harper. Y allí estaba el rubio que no sabía hacer otra cosa que estorbar. Estaba exactamente igual, un tanto más mayor, con un aspecto algo más adulto, pero no cabía duda de que era él. Hermione no le había visto en persona desde hacía años, aunque su foto estuviera constantemente impresa en los periódicos y demás prensa.

Seguía siendo el soltero más codiciado en el país según Corazón de Bruja, afirmación que hizo que Hermione dejara de leer de golpe cualquier chorrada sensacionalista como aquella.

Hermione siguió a Blaise hasta dos sillas libres alrededor de la mesa.

-Blaise, querido, es un placer tenerte aquí.- Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa cegadora.

-Quizá recuerdes a Hermione Granger.- Le contestó a Pansy.

-Naturalmente.- La sonrisa de Pansy no vaciló ni un instante y Hermione le concedió puntos por el gesto.- Una Griffyndor estudiosa, si mi memoria no me falla. ¿Estás en las prácticas para el personal de Howarts?

-No, trabajo en el Ministerio.

-Oh. Esperaba que terminaras haciendo algo arriesgado.

-Y así lo hice.- Confirmó Hermione.

-Entonces todo perfecto.- Dijo Pansy.- Adrian, cariño, podrías venir a ver a mi abuela la semana que viene, se muere por alguien que le haga compañía que no sea Wrinkley, además está que no puede con la gota…

-Si no paras de insistir…- Respondió el aludido.- Pero ésta es la última vez, tienes que parar de usarme para servir té a viejas cotorras.

-Pero eres tan entretenido.- replicó Pansy.- Y las cotorras te adoran, casi, casi tanto como yo.

Blaise presentó a Hermione a todos los integrantes de la mesa. Cada uno asintió al ser llamados por sus nombres. Eran, cuando menos, bastante educados cuando la ocasión lo requería, y a Hermione eso le encantaba. Incluso Malfoy asintió, aunque luego girara la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue la fiesta de anoche?- Preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Espero que la señorita Fletchnary se supiera comportar.

-Hermione me sirve perfectamente para todos los que sufren ilusiones como esas.- Respondió dándole un cariñoso apretón a la rodilla de Hermione.

-Deberías venir al _after_ que organizó Marcus. Fue una noche increíble.- Dijo Pansy.- Los chicos aún están picados, ¿por qué no te acercaste?

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer.- Cuando Blaise lo dijo, Hermione intentó no sonrojarse.

Pansy bufó, volviendo a hablar.

-En serio, Blaise, ¿no estarás entrando en la media edad, no? Tienes que cuidarte de pasar todo el día con ésa gente tan vieja de tu empresa. Gastas demasiado tiempo con la gente anciana.

Hermione ignoró la charla de Pansy, no le afectaba directamente y además parecía una conversación bastante banal.

Pansy llevaba una manicura impecable, su cabello estaba recto y lacio, como si cada mechón negro y brillante hubiera sido sometido bajo tortura. El maquillaje lucía perfecto, y sus uñas cubiertas por un brillo que denotaba su bronceado.

Un camarero tendió a Hermione el menú, en el cual Hermione hojeó un rato.

Estaba en francés, y Hermione sabía lo suficiente como para no parecer estúpida teniendo que pedir a Blaise que tomara nota por ella. Hermione pidió un estofado de ternera, mientras que Blaise prefirió ave al vino. Pansy y Daphne pidieron unas ensaladas nizardas.

-¿Alguna vez has comido algo que no fueran unas cuantas hojas aderezadas, Pansy?- Preguntó Adrian.

-¿Cómo crees que mantengo la figura?- Respondió Pansy con una sonrisa radiante.

Malfoy no pidió nada más que whisky.

-Draco, ¿no piensas comer nada?- Preguntó Pansy.

-No debería comer nada más que líquido hoy.- Se justificó Draco.- No necesito comer nada para estropear una constitución perfectamente equilibrada.

-Bueno, Hermione.- Dijo Adrian, sentado cerca de ella.- ¿Cuál es tu trabajo en el Ministerio?

Hermione tardó unos minutos en explicarle cuál era su cometido en el Ministerio.

-Suena horrendo, te tienen trabajando a todas horas.- Comentó.- Así que tú y Blaise os conocisteis en el trabajo… ¿un romance de oficina?

-No creo que haya alguien mejor capacitado para trabajos horrendos que ella.- escupió Malfoy.- A nadie le gusta más rascar el culo de los calderos que a ella.

Hermione le ignoró olímpicamente.

-Se puede decir así.- Aunque su intención era contestar a Adrian, contestó a los dos.

-Eterna admiradora de las labores manuales.- Continuó Malfoy. Su acercamiento no era el suficiente como para ser desagradable, pero había algo bajo la conducta provocadora.

-Pues yo soy un fiel admirador de las labores manuales.- Dijo Blaise, cuyo comentario claramente estaba hecho con segundas.

Blaise y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas. Hermione sabía que aquello iba con ella, pero no sabía muy bien el significado real de lo que se decían.

Fue rescatada de aquella situación insoportable por la llegada de la comida. Pansy no paró de cotorrear durante toda la comida. Según parecía, para ella todo el mundo era "querido" o "cielo".

La comida era rica y bien presentada. Cremosa y reluciente, rimaba con la perfección.

Mientras comía, Hermione pilló a Malfoy mirándola mientras daba un amplio lingotazo de su whisky, acción que no supo interpretar.

-Y, ¿a qué se dedica Potter últimamente?- Preguntó Markus Flint.

-Ahora mismo es auror.- Dijo Hermione.- Estuvo entrenando unos años antes de lograr el puesto.

-Ah.

-Supongo que estaba hecho para ése tipo de trabajo.- Afirmó Daphne.

Daphne era increíblemente hermosa. Prefería hablar de tú a tú que a hablar a toda la mesa y dominar las conversaciones como hacía Pansy.

-Sí, supongo.- Dijo Hermione, sin saber exactamente lo que la chica le estaba preguntando.

-Alguien tenía que suponerlo.- Nott parecía más callado, y Hermione sospechaba que había algo entre Nott y Daphne.

Así que éstos eran la gente guapa. Los jóvenes ricos de la élite de la sangre pura. Hermione no estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos (salvo Blaise) trabajara en algo. Malfoy seguro que no. Adrian seguía jugando al Quidditch para un equipo profesional. Seguramente ninguna de las chicas trabajaba, y nadie esperaba que lo hicieran.

Incluso en el colegio todo el mundo sabía que no harían más carrera que para ir de compras, de fiestas, y llevar una vida ociosa, quizá hacer alguna que otra obra de caridad si el humor acompañaba.

-Bueno, Draco.- Dijo Daphne.- ¿Quién se lleva la atención ésta semana?

-Podrían ser las gemelas Halsteth, ¿las conoces?-Respondió.- Me han tenido bien ocupado.

-No sé cómo lo haces.- Respondió Graeme.- Si una da problemas, imagínate dos.

-Nada que unas buenas joyas no puedan solucionar.- Respondió Malfoy.

Hermione permaneció callada. Había pocos sarcasmos que pudiera hacer, pero decidió que iba a tener la mínima interacción posible con Malfoy. Desde luego no deseaba volver a aquellos días de colegio en los que se insultaban el uno al otro todo el día a cada pequeña oportunidad.

Para empezar, a Hermione no le importaba mucho Malfoy, aunque pareciera el mismo gasto estúpido de espacio que antaño fuera; y segundo, no le veía el sentido a discutir en condiciones con alguien como él.

A Hermione se la conocía por debatir y argumentar muy bien, baremando los pros de una manera profesional, lo cual no incluía los insultos bajos.

-Ah, ¿sigues enamorado por los encantos de las deliciosas gemelas?- Dijo Nott.

-Siendo deliciosas la palabra perfecta.- Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisilla.

-La ternera estaba suprema.- Hermione dirigió su atención a Blaise.- ¿Cómo estaba lo tuyo? ¿Puedo probar la salsa?

Él le acercó una cucharada para que lo pudiera saborear.

-Tengo que pedirlo para la próxima vez. Es increíble como el mismo plato puede saber completamente distinto dependiendo del cocinero que lo elabore.

-¿Vas a querer postre?- Preguntó él. Ella le dirigió una mirada que decía "naturalmente que quiero, pero del tipo que no necesita de hacerse en un restaurante rodeados de gente". Blaise se inclinó hacia delante y suspiró.- Chica mala.

Hermione sonrió. Le gustaba aquel estado de suciedad y sexualidad que tenía cuando estaba con él. No era algo que ella hubiera explorado antes, pero cuando él la llamaba de aquella forma, se daba cuenta del encanto de todo aquello.

La comida con los Slytherin había resultado interesante. Probablemente no fuera más que eso, interesante, pero ya había tenido suficiente por mucho tiempo. Quería volver a su apartamento y pasar un ratito a solas con Blaise.

-La próxima vez te llevaré a un italiano. Los restaurantes franceses son buenos, pero si quieres comer algo que merezca la pena, tienes que probar la auténtica comida italiana.- Dijo silenciosamente.- Naturalmente, creo que soy un pelín parcial…

-Tienes que hacerme de guía.

-No temas, que no te llevaré por mal camino.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. No es que le importara si él decidiera hacerlo. Él se levantó excusándose. Hermione dirigió una despedida general y asintió brevemente a todos los presentes. Estaba desando largarse de allí, sin duda con cosas en mente mucho mejores que hablar de todos los tatuajes labiales fallidos del mundo mágico.

Al final todo resultó bien, y ahora Hermione podía tachar una cosa más de la lista de cosas que nunca jamás hubiera esperado hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ésta es una traducción del relato original en inglés "Who Needs Friends" de la autora camnz, de quien tengo autorización para realizarla. Para cualquier otra petición de una traducción de un relato del inglés al español, por favor, comunicádmelo enviándome un mensaje privado o un review. Si sois autores decídmelo simplemente y si deseáis que contacte con otro autor que escriba en inglés, igualmente. Muchas gracias por la lectura, os dejo que disfrutéis con la obra:_

_AtElectricChapel_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Ni yo ni la autora original de éste fanfic realizamos ningún escrito con ánimo de lucrarnos a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

"**¿QUIÉN NECESITA AMIGOS?"**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Blaise iba a estar fuera toda la semana. Se le hacía raro no verle para comer, pero eso daba a Hermione una oportunidad para salir con sus amigos como siempre. Últimamente los había descuidado un tanto.

Aunque en ése momento, mientras tomaba el almuerzo con Harry y Ron, se preguntaba por qué narices los había echado de menos tanto tiempo, oyéndoles hablar sin parar sobre la captura de unos comerciantes de mercancía ilegal. Oh, sí, también hablaban de el (aparentemente) espectacular e increíble partido de Quidditch de la semana pasada.

Hermione no estaba segura si fue un alivio o no, pero ellos no hicieron mención de Blaise en ningún momento de la tarde- De hecho, no hablaron de relaciones personales en ningún sentido posible. Afortunadamente, Ginny no estaba allí, pues Hermione estaba segura de que le habría diseccionado cada instante de los segundos íntimos junto a Harry. Su relación era casi una novedad, y no deseaba analizar las cosas de ésa manera. Simplemente quería disfrutar el momento por el hecho de estar con sus amigos.

Pero no estaba mal tener a alguien con quien quedar el fin de semana y abrazar en una noche lluviosa.

Blaise quedó en salir con ella a comer el viernes, nada más llegar, y ambos quedaron de acuerdo en verse en un pub.

-Te he traído un regalito.- Le dijo Blaise.

-¿Ah, sí?

Blaise le alcanzó una cajita de tamaño medio. Hermione se encontró un tanto violenta al recibir un regalo, pero le daba curiosidad de lo que se encontraría dentro. Era un fular de seda.

-Los europeos están locos con los pañuelos, así que pensé que tenía que comprarte uno.

-¡Es tan bonito!- Admiró Hermione, enrollándosela al cuello.-Muchas gracias, Blaise.- Le dijo inclinándose hacia delante para besarle. Parecía un gesto tan adulto, recibir regalos de un hombre. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.-Lo llevaré el resto del día.

-El color te favorece.- Dijo examinando el menú.

-¡Blaise!

Hermione oyó la voz chillona que la hizo encogerse en el asiento.

-Pansy, ¿cómo tú por aquí?- Preguntó Blaise con evidente sorpresa.

-De compras- Respondió cayendo en uno de los asientos.- Puede ser agotador. Te juro que alguno de los dependientes no podrían entender un dictado de moda ni aunque le abofetearas con uno de ellos. Son completamente incompetentes. Como si quisiera morirme en uno de ésos vestidos corte imperio como el año pasado. ¿Acaso en éstas malditas tiendas no se dan cuenta de que las temporadas cambian? El tiempo pasa y todo eso. ¡Y el caso es que es su trabajo! ¿Cómo pretenden que la gente confíe en ellos y en su gusto? Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido en Europa, querido?

-Pues ahí sigue.- Dijo dando la comanda a uno de los empleados. Hermione se apuró en imitarle, pidiendo un sándwich de ternera antes de que el camarero desapareciese.

-¿Ya has comido, Pansy?

-Para nada, con el desayuno que me he metido… Ah, un fular precioso.

-Me lo ha regalado Blaise.- Dijo Hermione cuando notó que la conversación la incluía de nuevo.

-Oh, pero qué amor. Además te favorece.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, Blaise.- Pansy le llamó la atención batiendo vigorosamente sus pestañas.

-Aquí viene…- Suspiró él.

-Se acerca mi cumpleaños…-Dijo Pansy con voz melosa.- Y me encantarííííía ir a algún sitio donde haga bueno. He pensado que podríamos ir a Italia e irnos de cóctel. Una solo cumple 24 una vez, y debemos hacer algo especial.

-Pansy, cada cumpleaños tuyo es algo especial.

-¿Y por qué romper con las tradiciones? Por favor Blaise…

-No puedo desaparecer y largarme de cóctel a Italia sin más, Pansy, tengo un trabajo.

-No seas coñazo, hace que no tienes vacaciones siglos. Estoy segura de que te han explotado lo suficiente, y Hermione puede pedir unos simples días libres. Además ella todavía no ha visto tu casa en Italia.

-No es mi casa, Pansy, es la de mi madre.- Contestó Blaise, pero Pansy se dirigió a Hermione.

-Deberías verla, soleada, luminosa, con vistas de primera al mar… _palazzo_ del siglo dieciséis… es PRECIOSA.

Aunque Hermione sabía perfectamente que Pansy la estaba manipulando (y casi coaccionando), tenía que reconocer que parecía emocionante.

-En serio, Blaise, deberías enseñar a ésta chica tus mejores bienes.

-Ah, ¿la casa en Italia es mi mejor bien?

-Uno de todos los que tienes.- Contestó Pansy con un guiño y una ligera palmadita en la mano.- Vamos, Blaise, no te hagas de rogar, es bastante embarazoso arrodillarse en público.- Pansy se volvió hacia Hermione.- Oh, es un sádico.

-Vale, vale.- Dijo con exasperación.- Pero tengo que preguntárselo al jefe antes de confirmarte nada.

Pansy profirió una exclamación de victoria y aplaudió brevemente.

-¡Eres una encanto, Blaise!

-Sólo cuando me intimida una bruja.

-Bueno, me voy.- Dijo Pansy cogiendo su bolso y prácticamente arrollando al salir por la puerta. Hermione se preguntó si Pansy había obtenido por lo que había venido.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.- Dijo Hermione.

-Cuando a Pansy se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien la pare. Tristemente, cuanto más intentas resistirte, más esfuerzos pone ella en presionarte. Si hubiera sabido que iba a saltar con eso, la hubiera pedido que fuéramos a Italia, así hubiera tenido asegurada la negativa.

-Así que… ¿qué piensas de pasar unas semanas en Italia?- Preguntó Blaise cuando llegó el plato.

-Pues…- Comenzó Hermione.- Sí, bueno, no parece mala idea. ¿Cuándo se supone que va a ser?

-En dos semanas.

-Tengo una sesión informativa con el Wizengamot.- Dijo Hermione.

-Puedo tener el traslador listo para entonces.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo.- Hermione se sentía un poco fastidiada y cansada por la idea, pero no estaría mal irse con Blaise un poco más lejos. Estaban en una fase de su relación en la que un viaje podría ser beneficioso.

Cuando pensó en ello, sus preocupaciones aumentaron, no porque estar con Blaise un fin de semana fuera a ser malo, sino porque junto con Blaise, irían sus amiguitos. Una cosa era una comida con los Slytherin, pero pasar con ellos dos semanas, era algo muy distinto.

-Zanjado, entonces.- Dijo Blaise.- Prepárate para salir, que yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Blaise parecía bastante emocionado y feliz por la idea. Hermione no encontró el estómago para llevarle la contraria, pero internamente se preguntaba a qué leches acababa de asentir que acompañaría.

-Vamos, no frunzas tanto el ceño, será divertido.- Dijo Blaise tomando su mano.

Hermione decidió que no iba a estar preocupada. Se divertiría. Estaría con Blaise y todo el mundo sería cuando menos civil. Y, aunque no lo fuera, ¿importaba realmente? Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy al menos se comportaría mejor que un niño. Tampoco es que fuera a salir por ahí con él. Estaba segura de que Italia era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Solo porque Malfoy fuera el amigo de Blaise no significaba que tuviera que tenerlo pegado al culo todo el día. Además, era Italia, por Dios. Había arte, arquitectura, comida y un mar enorme al que dedicar toda la atención.

Además haría buen tiempo. El calor suficiente para bañarse en el mar. Hacía años desde que no iba a la costa de vacaciones. La última vez, había sido cuando fue a buscar a sus padres a Australia.

Hermione ya se encontraba tentada a emocionarse por el viaje, además, su jefe asintió al darle el permiso para que se tomara su descanso. Eso resolvía su último obstáculo.

Ninguno de los dos habló de ello el fin de semana, se limitaron a pasar ése tiempo felizmente juntos.

Yaciendo en la cama el domingo por la mañana, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que los mejores bienes de Blaise no estaban en absoluto relacionados con sus propiedades. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, la piel suave, brazos fuertes y el humor inteligente que le hacía reír siempre.

Hermione no sabía qué esperar de ésas vacaciones. Debía ser una propiedad en la costa del mar Adriático que había pertenecido a la familia de Blaise durante generaciones. No estaba cerca de ninguna ciudad importante, era agradable y estaba aislada de acceso físico por el mar o por magia.

Él le confirmó que ella podía aparecerse en Roma o en Florencia. Muchas ciudades italianas tenían una buena parte mágica si Hermione deseaba explorar.

Hermione tenía que reconocer que sonaba divertido. Sí, sus preocupaciones no tenían razón de ser. Esperaba que el viaje no cambiara nada, y con nada se refería al estado de la relación con Blaise, pues ella no quería ni que evolucionara ni que retrocediera del punto en el que se encontraban. Ahora todo iba bien, y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar si así lo deseaban. Hermione no era la clase de chica que creía en relaciones apresuradas.

Hermione hizo los preparativos para las vacaciones. Hizo la maleta con traje de baño, ropa veraniega y algún que otro vestido en caso de que salieran por la noche. No necesitaba sobrecargar el equipaje, en caso de que necesitara algo, podía comprarla.

Pero Harry y Ron no estaban muy ilusionados con la idea cuando Hermione se lo comentó una de las tardes que pasaban reunidos.

-Lleva una varita de más, solo por di acaso.- Dijo Ron.- No puedes confiar en ésos Slytherin. No le des la oportunidad de apuñalarte por la espalda a ninguno de ellos.

-De veras, Ron, estaré bien. Nadie va a maldecirme si me doy la vuelta.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Escupió Ron al responderla.- No es que en el colegio fueran precisamente amigables y encantadores, eh?

-Venga ya Ron, la gente madura.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Ahora Malfoy y tú sois amigos del alma?

-No vamos a ser amigos nunca, peor estoy segura de que limaremos asperezas, y punto. Además tiene algunas amiguitas que le mantendrán distraído.

-¿Amiguitas?-Preguntó Ginny.

-Gemelas, al parecer.-Respondió Hermione.

-Pero qué cerdo.- Dijo Ginny asqueada, aunque los chicos no lo parecían tanto.- ¿podría ser más ofensivo? Blaise merece algo mejor, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió. Aún seguía lánguida y cálida de lo pasado el fin de semana.

-Creo que él valdría mejor gateando hacia el infierno.

-Bueno, espero que tus vacaciones sean mejor que eso.- Dijo Harry.- Pero, solo por si acaso, considerando a quien has escogido para salir, Te haré un plan de rescate si todo resulta ser peor de lo que se pinta.

-Chicos, no seas bobos. Solo son unos días de descanso, y los Slytherin son gente razonable y respetable, al menos la mayoría- Un tanto vacíos, pero inofensivos, de verdad, no vamos a acabar a varita limpia a la primera de cambio.- Afirmó Hermione.-…Espero.


End file.
